Ultima Reunion
by Selkis1701
Summary: Un inesperado suceso en la ultima batalla entre Cloud y Sephiroth hace que el ex general sufra un inesperado cambio en su cuerpo y en la vida de su mayor ¿enemigo? y edjandolo como tal vez, como en realidad deberia haber nacido
1. Chapter 1

**La ultima Ultima Reunión**

Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy 7 le pertenecen a Square Enix y no a mi, que solo tengo las locas ideas ^ ^

Capitulo 01

El cielo sobre Edge se había cubierto de nubes de oscuro color gris. El derruido edificio de la iglesia de Aerith, la chica de las flores, la ultima Cetra que camino sobre Gaia, era testigo silencioso de una violenta pelea entre el renacido General Sephiroth y el joven guerrero y eterno rival conocido como Cloud Strife.

First Tsurugi y Masumune se medían en combate por primera vez, sus filos, sus hojas mortales se chocaron una vez más en pleno vuelo de sus dueños cuando inesperadamente una poderosa ráfaga de viento azoto el lugar y a sus amos separo violentamente la sabia naturaleza cambio el curso de la pelea al hacer que ambos hombres cayeran sobre el hogar improvisado del joven de Nibelheim, con tanta suerte, que ambos cayeron en el recientemente descubierto lago que el geoestigma del rubio elimino.

Cloud por suerte cayó en la parte más profunda del mismo, y por primera vez, su baja altura también contribuyo a que solo resultara con algunas magulladuras, y gracias al los experimentos realizados por Hoyo en él, muy pronto se recupero. Con el cuerpo todo golpeado y adolorido el guerrero se levando y con su mirada busco si inmensa espada pero en lugar de hallar la compleja y mortal arma observo no muy lejos de él, florando boca abajo al ex soldado de primera clase de ShinRa.

Sephiroth estaba quieto, no se movía y la larga y platinada cabellera flotaba cual aura a su alrededor.

— Gaia, por primera vez estoy feliz de no ser tan grande pero él… Seph… —

Y temiendo no tener con que defenderse, pero aun así, Cloud, decidió acercarse a su enemigo. Cual bebe fue gateando hasta acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Sephiroth que aun flotaba boca abajo y ya a pocos centímetros del hijo mayor de la calamidad conocida como Jenova observo como el blanquecino color de la larga cabellera del ex general desaparecía, como este se iba tornando negro cual noche sin luna, hasta quedar tan negro como la ropa que este vestía.

— Shiva… Gaia… que, ¿Qué significa esto?...

Exclamo el joven guerrero estirando temblorosamente una de sus manos heridas hacia el cuerpo de su enemigo que se hallaba caído. Y con cierto esfuerzo pudo darle vuelta, con cuidado retiro del rostro del ex soldado de primero los mechones azabaches que le cubrían y cuando su mirada bajo buscando alguna herida significante, una gran, gran sorpresa el rubio se encontró.

Lejos de allí el turk de rojiza cabellera, gran carisma y mal gusto para vestirse conocido por el nombre de Reno ya estaba de muy mal humor. Esos dos asquerosos, según su léxico más suave y refinado, remanentes, clones o lo que fueran del general Sephiroth, conocidos como Loz y Yazoo, habían logrado destruir su más amada y prolija, y limpia y ordenada posesión: su helicóptero. Y por eso, realmente estaba enfurecido.

Rude no dejaba de observar a su compañero mientras que con mirada de loco recién escapado del manicomio, terminaba de armar una poderosa bomba para acabar con esas dos alimañas. El gigante calmo, pelado y callado sabia que cuando su ruidoso compañero se enojaba, se enojaba de verdad, era más peligroso que todos los soldiers que trabajaron alguna vez para ShinRa, y estaba presenciando justamente esa ocasión, sabía que podía ser un completo idiota el pelirrojo cuando quería, pero ahora, en ese momento, sentía pena por los dos idiotas que habían despertado la ira de la bestia, y también sabía que no se calmaría hasta arrancarles de alguna manera sus blanquecinas cabezas.

— Asquerosas ratas malformadas, remedos de Jenova podrida y— y algunos improperios más de la boca de Reno escaparon, uno peor que otro hasta que por fin, su demonio interior se apaciguo al terminar el condenado aparato explosivo de gran poder destructivo, una gran sonrisa maléfica en su pálido rostro se formo.

— Ahora si tengo miedo— menciono el calvo acomodándose sus oscuros lentes en la carretera mientras observaba a su compañero acomodar el "pequeño e inofensivo" regalo sobre la carretera.

— Ay compañero…

— ¿Qué, yo…?

Respondió el turk mas desprolijo de las historia sosteniendo su barra neutralizadora sobre su hombro esperando que sus "invitados" llegaran al lugar indicado. La mirada del pelirrojo era aun más amenazadora que la del mismo Kadaj.

— Tranquilízate Reno, tres cartuchos serán suficientes…

— explosión, menciono casi como salido de control.

— Reno…

— Tres, tres cartuchos no son suficientes yo. Gracias compañero, buena idea.

Y al explosivo terminado dos cartuchos mas de explosivos agrego y con cariño, cual madre que posa a su bebe recién nacido en la cuna, a la bomba, sobre el frió pavimento ubico.

— Si… ahora sí— con cara de total demencia, nadie se mete con mi bebe, —NADIE…—

— Reno, ¿como le explicare a Tseng que volaste la mitas de la carretera?— Agrego el calvo, sabiendo que tendría que llenar luego toneladas de reportes por la conducta de su compañero.

Poco después, mientras los dos avatares mayores del general Sephiroth salían del túnel, una gran explosión acontecía. Los pedazos de la carretera se esparcieron por varios metros gracias a la onda expansiva aniquilando a su vez de manera dolorosa y contundente a Yazoo y a Loz.

Lejos, a una distancia segura, Rude y Reno observaban tranquilamente la obra de destrucción masiva.

— ¿Feliz?— Le pregunto el calvo acomodándose una vez más sus lentes oscuros en su lugar.

— lastima…

— ¿he? Desconcertado el calvo pregunto.

— lastime dije, sordo yo.

— creo que cada día estas más loco, compañero.

— Tal vez… pero…

Comenzó a decir Reno luego de comprender que los dos clones mayores ya no existían, Reno se dio por satisfecho de no tener más que ver con ellos dos. Volviendo a colocar su arma sobre su hombre, comenzó a bajar del sitio donde estaban

— Lástima, pues me hubiera gustado jugar un poco más con ellos— que digo con ellos, con ese de pelo largo, menciono volviendo su cara hacia su compañero con una mirada de demonio total, se veía muy bien el desgraciado…

— Reno… creo que te afecto demasiado la perdida de tu helicóptero…

— No me lo recuerdes—y el rostro del sarcástico turk rojo como su cabello se volvió de odio.

— no sé de qué te preocupas, si Rufus te dará otro.

— Pero era mío, MIO, mi bebe.

— era una maquina idiota.

— ¡MIO!— Le grito con todas sus fuerzas. —Quiero seguirle pateando el trasero a ese maldito hijo de…—

Pero Rude decidió no seguir escuchando las palabrotas que nacían de la boca de su compañero de andanzas y decidió comenzar a caminar, sabía que el día no se había terminado, pues aun debían terminar sus reportes.

— necesitas menos azúcar en el desayuno Reno— termino de declarar el gigante alejándose de su compinche dirigiéndose a su edificio en el cual, esperaba Rufus novedades sobre la situación desatada por los nefastos restos de la calamidad conocida como Jenova sin saber que el joven Strife se hallaba todavía dentro del lago de la iglesia en ruinas, observado un cuerpo inerte.

Cuerpo que hasta unos minutos atrás había pertenecido al el héroe de Wutai, el mismísimo gran general Sephiroth, su héroe de la niñez. Y su peor pesadilla.

— Se… Sephiroth… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no volvió a ser Kadaj?

Se preguntaba Cloud en voz alta mientras seguía observando como hipnotizado el rostro de Sephiroth que aun seguía con sus ojos cerrados. Parecía muerto. Hasta que nerviosamente un mechones de su oscura melena corrió del pálido rostro que apenas reconoció.

Su piel era aun más blanca y tersa. Sus cejas, su nariz, sus labios, eran más delicados, mas rellenos, mas, mas rosados… y sin querer a estos Cloud rozo y en cuestión de segundos, unos ojos aun mas verdes se abrieron.

Verdes cual jade, pero no eran de gato, eran pupilas de humano.

— Sephiroth—cual suspiro escapo de los labios de Strife

— Clo… Cloud—débilmente ese extraño ser exclamo.

— no, no es posible… ¿Cómo?— y de un estado casi inerte, el poderoso guerrero, ante la mirada atónita de Cloud cual rayo se levanto, ataco a Strife y del terrible golpe que le dio, del mismo lago lo saco y contra la pared más próxima hizo que golpeara.

— Te matare Strife. —Le anuncio acercándose, pero no era la voz que recordaba, no era la voz que le había preguntado minutos atrás cual era aquello que mas atesoraba para podérselo quitar. No era voz de hombre, era de…

— Sephiroth— con dificultad el joven guerrero tratando de recobrar el aire llamo muy cerca de las flores llamo.

Hasta que al caído su enemigo se acerco. Sin problemas, Sephiroth del cuello lo tomo, de a poco lo levanto, dejando ver su fornido cuerpo, pero sus ojos celestes se habían clavado en el pecho de ex soldado de primera clase, haciendo que su rostro se tornara tan rojo como el sol de la mañana.

— Pero ¿Por qué tarda tanto el tonto de Cloud?— Exclamaba lejos de allí la joven ninja conocida como Yuffie Kasiraghi en el mismo puente de la última aeronave del piloto y capitán Cid Highwind.

— Deja de quejarte Yuffie. — Le reprocho un hombre de gran altura, oscuro cabello y enfundado en larga capa de rojo color.

— ¡Pero Vincent! Se está tardando mucho.

— Está peleando contra Sephiroth— Tifa Lockhard le recordó.

— El ganara. —Nanaki agrego.

— Si, si lo hará—Tifa orgullosa afirmo.

— espero que tengan razón, en voz baja el ex turk por lo bajo agrego. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía por qué.

Y Vincent Valentine no estaba muy equivocado pues la mayor pesadilla de la humanidad aun continuaba con vida. Aun tenía a Cloud Strife entre sus manos y este no hacía nada por librarse.

La mirada de Strife continuaba perdida, parecía casi estar aterrado, desconcertando al mismo Sephiroth, y lejos de si lo arrojo para tratar de nuevo un ataque, pero por alguna razón, tropezó y cayó sobre el hombre de Nibelheim, cuyo rostro se entre dos redondos, blancos y perfectos pechos.

Sephiroth una extraña sensación sobre su piel desnuda sintió y al bajar su rostro. Encontró el rostro de su mortal enemigo entre dos senos, contra su pecho, pero había algo muy diferente, pues lo que veía no era su cuerpo, era, eran pechos de mujer….

Para poder ver las imágenes con las cuales ilustro mis archives de Word, por favor, vayan a mi Profile que encontraran el enlace a las mismas.-


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y por favor, dejen sus comentarios. _

Gracias a BonietheCat por el comentario, espero que haya mas ^^

Todos los personajes de FF7 le pertenecen a Square Enix

Capitulo 02

Lejos de Edge, lejos de Sephiroth y de Cloud, otra pelea en vez de terminar, comenzaba.

Un hombre de alrededor de unos treinta años de edad, de fulgurantes ojos celestes y una cabellera corta de particular color rojizo que dejaba entrever un único pendiente luchaba contra un pequeño ejército en una instalación secreta y subterránea en el Sector Cero.

— Ríndete soldado, ya tiempo ya ha terminado— otro hombre en uniforme le grito con su rostro casi cubierto por completo a raíz del casco que usaba.

— Lo siento, aun no llego el tiempo de rendirse para el campeón de la diosa— el hombre de rojizos cabellos y largo traje rojo le respondió, desenfundando a Rapier, su espada de inusual hoja colorada. La misma llevo a la altura de sus ojos que dejaban ver todo su odio y su mano vestida por guante al mismo tono que su traje de cuero, por la misma deslizo y el metal de la misma pareció cobrar vida, pareció reflejar el estado de ánimo de su amo, su odio, su rabia, su dolor.

Las letras grabadas en el frió metal, cobraron vida y una oración en ella brillo y sin previo aviso, en un rápido movimiento, este soldado de largo abrigo rojo, sobre sus enemigos se abalanzo y en cuestión de minutos a todos sus adversarios elimino.

— Aun no es tiempo de descansar, Génesis Rhapsodos— así mismo se dijo y hallándose parado en el medio de un enorme salón tan solo rodeado por los cuerpos de los enemigos vencidos. Cuando comenzaba a caminar para salir de aquel recinto bañado en sangre recitando su amado Loveless desde el primer acto, un sobreviviente trato de detenerle, pero instintivamente, este, Génesis, la cabeza le corto. Y mientras observaba como esta rodaba tenía solo una cosa en mente:

— Sephiroth, tu cabeza será la próxima…

Y así, Génesis Rahpsodos comenzó a caminar mientras guardando un pequeño disco dentro de su abrigo con la etiqueta de ShinRa y la leyenda de "Proyecto S". sin mirar atrás, pudo salir de aquel abandonado laboratorio secreto de Deepground, creado años atrás por el mismísimo Profesor Hoyo, en el cual los últimos años lo estuvieron torturando tratando de contrarrestar su degradación, pero así, pudo descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Hoyo y de Hollander, el verdadero uso de los SOLDIERS y el uso de aquella macabra instalación que era para continuar en secreto perversos proyectos de torturas con seres inocentes como lo fueron el mismo Vincent Valentine o Sephiroth por parte de los científicos de ShinRa Electric Company.

A una prudencial distancia, ni siquiera se molesto en echar una mirada, pues detrás de él, hubo una gran explosión que barrio con todo aquel complejo clandestino y todos los seres o proyectos que podrían estar vivos o activos. La onda expansiva fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar la tierra a varios kilómetros alrededor, como estaba temblando a kilómetros de distancia el mundo de quien fuera el cachorro de Zack Fair, tan querido por su amigo Angeal Hewley.

En Edge, el protegido de Zack, Cloud Strife se encontraba en la situación mas incomoda de su corta pero turbulenta y agitada vida, pues sin querer, termino con su rostro entre los pechos desnudos de una mujer, pero ese era el menos de sus problemas, pues la dama poseedora de los mismos no era cualquier ser, sino, quien minutos antes había estado tratándole de cortar su cabeza, era el General Sephiroth.

Los mechones rubios del guerrero contrastaban con la pálida y suave piel de aquella aguerrida y furibunda mujer. Para peor de males, las manos del chico de Nibelheim de alguna manera, terminaron en lugar de sostener a First Tsurugi, en las caderas redondeadas de aquel maligno ser que aun no salía de su asombro.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Strife, pudo despegarse de su oponente y muy ruborizado, intento mirarle a los ojos.

— Se… Sephi— intentaba decir pero su cerebro no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para tal incomodo momento en el cual, noto que su rival estaba temblando de miedo.

— Sephiroth—con un tono calmo y amistoso al fin pudo pronunciar, y sin pensarlo, una de sus manos trato de acercar al rostro de su rival. En cuanto su guante húmedo toco la mejilla pálida, este, un buen golpe en pleno rostro recibió que a varios metros de distancia arrojo.

— Yo… que… ¿Qué me hiciste Strife?— Le reprocho el ex soldier de primera clase a Cloud mientras observaba su nueva y curvilínea figura femenina.

— Mmm… dolió…— fue lo único que respondió el rubio reponiéndose del golpe contra la pared e intentándose poner de pie.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me paso?— Decía con horror el ex general observando y tocando su nuevo cuerpo.

— No, esto no puede ser, debe ser una pesadilla, debo estar inconsciente, no, no puede ser— seguía repitiendo una y otra vez Sephiroth.

— No lo se, no se por que cambiaste— le respondió Strife acercándose y aun refregándose su nuca en claro gesto de dolor.

— Yo… ¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me mataste?— Y al escuchar esa ultima pregunta Cloud algo molesto levanto su mirada.

— es lo que intentaba hacer hasta que caímos aquí, en el lago o lo que sea que se formo en la iglesia— y de nuevo noto que los pechos de su contrincante apenas eran tapados por la ropa que llevaba puesta.

—Sigues desnudo— le reprocho. Y de inmediato, los ojos verdes bajaron hasta su propio pecho y hacia Cloud se dirigieron notando que este seguía sonrojado y como pudo, Sephiroth se cubrió.

— Que… ¿Qué se supone que soy? Ahora… ¿Cómo….? Madre….

Y Cloud se toco el brazo donde tenia la mancha de geoestigma y observo que ya la misma no estaba mas, que su cuerpo le dolía pero no por la enfermedad.

— Tal vez— menciono dando unos pasos hacia el manantial que había brotado.

— no es una locura, pero ambos caímos en él. Mi mancha de geostigma no esta… y… y…— comenzó a recordar las palabras de Vincent Valentine sobre la relación entre las células de Jenova y la enfermedad.

— Tus células… ¡claro! Pero eso significa que— y los ojos de Cloud parecieron la luna nueva.

Cuando regreso su mirada hacia esa figura femenina noto que aun seguía temblando, se había acurrucado cual bebe y no podía levantar su cabeza.

Sin dudarlo a pesar de los golpes y de las amenazas, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, cuidadosamente, una vez mas, Cloud se acerco hasta Sephiroth convertido en mujer, al estar frente a él, a ella, la prenda que cubría su brazo enfermo se quito y con ella a la chica que tenia frente a él la cubrió.

— no servirá de mucho pero es mejor que estar desnudo— y unos ojos verdes pero enrojecidos se levantaron hacia él

— Tal vez, tal vez así deberías haber nacido si Hojo no experimentado contigo, es decir, el agua también curo mi geoestigma, y según Vincent, esta es producida por las células de Jenova que se esparcieron cuando caíste a la corriente vital la primera vez que peleamos, eso creo que entendí, y si es así, si el agua me curo, te quito todas sus células, es decir, que deberías haber sido mujer— intentaba decir el joven, tratando de animar su oponente que seguía inmóvil y sin hablar mientras los motores de la nave de Cid cada vez se escuchaban mas fuerte. Tanto que la estructura del viejo edificio comenzó a temblar.

— ¡Demonios Cid! Debo esconderte— y sin dudarlo Cloud le tomo del brazo obligando a Sephiroth a ponerse de pie. Aun seguía siendo más alta que él pero era definitivamente toda una mujer.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por que me ayudas con todo lo que te hice?

— No lo se— Le contesto resoplando y arrastrándola a la parte trasera que aun estaba más intacta.

— Yo no lo haría…

— Si, lo se… me atravesarías otra vez con esa monstruosidad de espada que tienes pero aun así yo… no importa, vamos, no quiero que te encuentren. Rufus nunca se sabe con él— y en una habitación pequeña la hizo entrar.

— Siéntate aquí— le dijo ubicándola en una pequeña habitación llega de cosas, cajas, recuerdos.

— Aerith tenia algunas cosas que nunca toque, nadie viene aquí, ni mis amigos porque saben que seria capaz de cortarles las manos.

— Pero yo…

— Pero nada. No estas en condiciones de nada Sephiroth. Si quieres, puedes intentar más tarde arrancarme la cabeza, hazlo, pero no ahora. ¿O prefieres que Rufus te encuentre y te lleve a algún laboratorio como rata de experimentos? O mis amigos… aun Tifa esta enojada contigo. Yo estoy enojado pero no me aprovecho de las circunstancias.

— ¿Acaso crees que no me podría defender? —Respondió muy enojado, bueno, enojada Sephiroth poniéndose de pie, con tal fuerza, que la prenda que Cloud le había dado y cubría sus pechos se cayó, dejándolos de nuevo expuestos a la altura del rostro del rubio.

— ¿Quieres otra evidencia?- Le dijo el ex cadete mientras su oponente tomaba con sus manos su traje e intentaba cubrirse nuevamente.

— Quédate aquí— le dijo mientras le daba ora vez la prenda para cubrirse, — y no salgas a menos que yo te llame, ¿entendiste?

— No eres quien para darme ordenes…

— No pero soy lo único que te separa de estar libre o encerrado otra vez en un laboratorio de ShinRa. Aun tengo pesadillas de las cosas que me hizo Hojo.

— él…

— Por su culpa Zack esta muerto…y por la mía también— dijo muy apenado.

— Zack… Zackary…

— Así que quédate aquí, no hagas ruido y solo sale si te llamo, solo debo convencerlos que ya no…

— que me venciste…

— yo…— y sin poder decir nada Cloud salió de la habitación y busco su espada, la cual a varios metros encontró y de nuevo en su correa, detrás de su espalda coloco. Cerca de ellos Masumune descansaba sobre unos escombros.

— Si… allí esta, ella servirá— Y con respeto tomo la imponente katana entre sus manos y en busca de sus amigos se dirigió.

Sephiroth no podía imaginarse que tanto los amigos de Cloud como los Turk estaban más que felices cuando Cloud les menciono que él ya nunca más seria una amenaza, y para comprobarlo, les traía su espada. Hasta Tseng demostró estar feliz con la noticia que el hijo de la calamidad que cayo del cielo nunca mas seria una amenaza para Gaia y como muestra de agradecimiento le permitió conservar a Masumune. Todos estaban felices todos menos Valentine que una vez mas sentía que le había fallado a su amada Lucrecia pues su hijo había muerto una vez mas.

Mientras todos reían, el cielo de Edge un trueno resonó y de pronto de gordas nubes se lleno y en pocos segundas una copia lluvia a la ciudad, con sus frías gotas mojo.

Reno aun custodiaba los restos de Yazoo y Loz que habían quedado a pocos metros de distancia uno del otro luego de la gran explosión en compensación de la pérdida de su amado helicóptero, aunque ya era el segundo en el año que perdía. Cuando noto un extraño brillo: eran las gotas de la lluvia que golpeaban los cuerpos de los clones que comenzaban a desintegrase.

— Yo jefe— llamo Reno por su celular a Rufus Shinra— los engendros, la lluvia, los esta desarmando…

Eso hizo que el joven presidente con la ayuda de Cissnei bajo la lluvia se sentara y en cuestión de minutos, él como cientos de personas en la ciudad se curaran de esa rara enfermedad mientras que más nubes con la cura en viada por la lágrimas se esparcían por el resto del cielo de Gaia. Lagrimas que también curaron la debilidad de Génesis y Sephiroth encontraba una carta de su amigo Zack, una carta a su amada Aerith hablándole de él y pidiéndole que cuidara en casa de sucederle algo de su amigo cabeza de chocobo pues el chico estaba solo y su corazón le pertenecía a alguien y el nombre que comenzaba con S estaba desaparecido por una mancha, más bien había sido consumido por el fuego que había dañado una foto de los tres seres que mas admiraba y quería Fair, a quienes consideraba parte de su familia…

— Zack…


	3. Chapter 3

Ultima Batalla

Muchas gracias Sunao Darmak por dejarme un comentario, espero que este capitulo te guste también ^^me da ánimos para seguir publicando esta historia

Como siempre todos los personajes de FF7 le pertenecen a Square Enix, no a mí, salvo las locas ideas que aquí están escritas ;-)

Capitulo 03

El cielo sobre Edge comenzaba a verse celeste luego de la lluvia milagrosa que el geoestigma de los habitantes de la superpoblada ciudad. Cada uno de ellos, desde el mas viejo al mas joven, del mas pobre al mas rico estaba feliz, todos los pobladores menos uno que solo recorría aquel derrumbado edificio en el cual había despertado para encontrarse con su peor pesadilla.

Tan solo una hora atrás había sido un hombre completo, el guerrero mas poderoso y temido de la corporación conocida como ShinRa, pero ahora, el renacido general Sephiroth, y tras haber caído en un maldito charco de agua, era una simple y humana mujer. Una hermosa dama de largos cabellos negros y ojos de jade con un humor de mil demonios.

— deberías haberme asesinado Strife— mencionada la joven mientras observaba una vieja fotografía de Zack Fair junto a su amigo Cloud.

—Idiota, eres un idiota Strife— volvió a decir cuando un sonido reclamo su atención, dejando aquella imagen sobre un viejo cajón.

— Sephiroth, ¡Sephiroth!—la voz de Cloud llamo. Haciendo que su enemigo dejara su escondite.

Luego de unos pasos ambos guerreros volvieron a encontrarse frente a frente.

—Regresaste— la mujer enfundada en un, ahora, gran traje de cuero negro menciono.

—dije que lo haría, ¿no? — replico el rubio dejando a un lado a su First Tsurugi.

— ¿no tienes miedo de que te mate?

—No— y sin mas a su enemigo mortal se acerco un poco mas.

La situación era más que incomoda y tensa. Mas aun que un rato atrás, cuando el ex Soldiers despertó en su nuevo cuerpo. Pues ahora, en ese preciso momento, comprendió que estaba totalmente en las manos de su adversario.

— ¿y? ¿Qué dijeron tus amigos?

—pude hablar con Tseng— y Cloud movió su otra mano, en la cual, aun sostenía a la impresionante Masumune.

—creyó que seria un buen regalo para mi, me permitió conservarla. — y la dama estiro su brazo.

—pero no te la daré ahora Sephiroth.

— ¿acaso no confías en mi? —pregunto irónicamente.

—aun se que quieres arrancarme la cabeza y a otros también, pero…

— ¿pero qué, Strife?

Y el silencio se adueño del lugar. Ambos estaban frente a frente. Parados, observándose hasta que Sephiroth hizo un leve movimiento y la prenda que cubría sus senos se resbalo y cayó. Y quedo otra vez desnuda.

Y el joven de Nibelheim colorado como el cabello del turk maniático, sus mejillas torno.

— ¿y que harás conmigo Strife? — menciono la señorita mientras tomaba la prenda caída y se volvía a cubrir.

— ¿He? — algo incomodo el joven pregunto.

— ¡Strife!

—ah si… bueno— decía intentando toser para aclarar su voz y su mente de aquella imagen— bueno yo… ¿Qué quieres decir con "hacer"?—

— ¿acaso eres estúpido Strife? —Menciono claramente molesto, bueno, molesta— ¿Cómo es que este idiota me venció? — se decía para si misma mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia su escondite improvisado.

—Mírame— no puedo andar por ahí— sentándose rudamente sobre el suelo la joven de azabaches cabellera le recalco.

—encontraremos la manera de que estés a salvo Sephiroth.

— ¿encontraremos? ¿Quiénes? Se supone que eres el único que sabe de mí, ¿recuerdas? — casi le agrito en la cara al rubio en tanto se cubría con sus brazos.

— ¿te sientes bien? El dueño de Fenrir le pregunto.

—Si, estoy bien— respondió pero algo no andaba bien.

— ¿seguro? — clavando sus ojos azules sobre la figura que tenia delante de él.

— Si estoy, seguro estoy bien— Cloud noto que aquel ser que le había dado esa respuesta estaba comenzando a temblar.

—y me dices idiota— y sin mas, se acerco a esta y entre algunas cajas comenzó a revisar.

Luego de unos minutos encontró lo que buscaba, un viejo abrigo del tamaño de Barret Wallace.

—toma, es de Barret. A ti si te ira— y prácticamente se lo tiro encima—debo buscarte ropa mas apropiada que usar.

— ¿acaso tienes ropa de mujer? —sarcásticamente le pregunto.

—No me lo recuerdes— y sin explicar por qué en aquella vez en la cual tuvo que usar un vestido para rescatar a tifa pensó.

—iré a buscarte ropa, regresare en un rato, sino me mata antes, y…

— ¿y que?

—No hagas nada estúpido—-

—lo estoy haciendo ahora, estoy hablando contigo Strife.

—ok, di lo que quieres Sephiroth, pero sabes, yo se cosas de ti que ni siquiera tu mismo, bueno, misma sabes. Deberías agradecer aun estar con vida-

— ¿vida? ¡Vida!. Toda mi vida fui hombre y ahora esto— dijo poniéndose de pie con ganas de destripar a Cloud. — dime que puedes saber tu de mi que yo no conozca— le grito con todas sus fuerzas.

—tu madre, tu verdadera madre por ejemplo, las cosas que le hizo Hojo.

—mi… mi madre…

—si, tu verdadera madre, tu madre.

—hojo, el es, o era mi padre— menciono mientras comenzaba a relajarse.

—turk, un turk que el también torturo es tu padre, lo que le hizo a él es mil veces peor que lo que nos hizo a Zack y a mi…

—padre…

Y el silencio se volvió a apoderar de la derruida iglesia que Aerith utilizaba para cultivar sus amadas flores.

—ni siquiera se donde realmente naci— la joven anuncio.

—En Nibelheim al igual que yo—y los ojos del mercenario se nublaron por las lágrimas y los malos recuerdos.

—yo…— y un escalofrió el cuerpo del ex guerrero recorrió. Y el sonido de un vehículo pasando cerca a la realidad a los dos los devolvió.

—ya se, iremos para allá,

— ¿Qué?

—iremos a Nibelheim, allí nadie te buscara. —y de inmediato la muñeca de su enemigo tomo y hacia afuera del edificio prácticamente la arrastro.

Luego de unos cuantos metros Cloud presento a Sephiroth su mascota de metal.

—anda, sube, debemos irnos.

— ¿a eso?

— ¡sube! —con voz autoritaria le encomendó.

Poco después que la dama de negro se sentara en la parte trasera de aquel monstruo de dos ruedas, lo mismo hacia su dueño.

— ¿esta cosa es segura?

—mas segura que viajar como pasajero en el helicóptero de Reno.

— ¿aun vive ese demente?

—para mi desgracia todavía respira—

—No lo soportas por lo que veo— y sin responder el poderoso motor de su vehículo el guerrero de la poderosa espada buster sword velocidad a este le dio y hacia el bar conocido como Séptimo Cielo se dirigió.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nuevamente gracias a Sunao Darmak y a BonieTheCat por dejarme sus comentarios. Perdón por el retraso pero estuve muy ocupada esta ultima semana. Espero que este capitulo les agrade ^^_ Capitulo 04

El cielo nocturno de Midgar era mudo testigo del viaje realizado por Fenrir. Luego de un largo rato de marcha por una carretera en mal estado ella y sus dos ocupantes lograron llegar a la costa del calmo mar. Cloud bajo la marcha y detuvo un momento la marcha para poder observar como la luna se reflejaba sobre el agua.

ya estamos a salvo de la bestia.

¿te refieres a mi, Strife? — pregunto la mujer sentada detrás de Cloud Strife.

No. No a ti, sino a Tifa. Espera a que se entere que tome prestado algo de su ropa. Estarás orgulloso de ella, me arrancara la cabeza de una sola patada.

¿y la llamas amiga?

Sino eras su amigo de chico, terminabas peor… no tienes idea lo que fue crecer cerca de ella y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo el joven dueño de la motocicleta.

¿se la robaste, Strife?

¿tu que crees? ¿Cómo le podía decir que me la prestara para que tú la usaras? ¡por supuesto que se la tuve que robar! esa cosa es mas peligrosa que tu cuando estas enojado, bueno, no se como serias, bueno, olvídalo. Hasta Rude le teme.

¿el turk pelado? ¿ese?

El mismo. Deberías ver como a veces termina Reno. Aun no se como no le rompió todos los huesos a Rufus.

¿sigue vivo ese también?

¿no lo querías a ese tampoco, verdad? — y de pronto un rayo cruzo el cielo anunciando una ligera tormenta.

Sera mejor que lleguemos a algún pueblo, no puedes seguir viajando así.

¿perdón?

Estas semi desnudo, desnuda. Además, odio la lluvia.

Somos dos.

Podríamos cruzar el estrecho hacia Bone Village y luego ir a Costa del Sol.

¿Por qué allí Strife?

Porque nadie te buscaría en Nibelheim.

Muchas paradas y gente. Un viaje directo seria mejor.

Si, podría ser con Cid pero no suele mantener su boca cerrada.

¿Cid? Me suena ese nombre…

Highwind.

¿Ese también esta vivo? — Pregunto la mujer aun mas sorprendida.

Por desgracia, aunque no se cuanto mas lo soportara Vincent…

¿Y Junon?

Todo un día de viaje a máxima velocidad y sin parar.

¿Tan rápida es esta cosa?

Mejor que un chocobo — orgulloso el rubio contesto.

¿y el puerto? Debe haber alguno cercano. Creo.

Seguro estamos cerca de alguno pesquero, aunque creo que estamos fuera de temporada.

No seria mala idea.

Si, es posible, suficientes gils podría contratar un barco para ir hasta costa del sol

Creo que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Si, así parece. Entonces será mejor ir a descansar.

Strife…

Cloud — pero Sephiroth no pudo decir nada mas pues el joven volvió a encender su vehículo y hacia el pueblo mas cercano a orillas del mar.

Luego de un corto trecho llegaron hasta el pequeño poblado, hallando un hotel a pocos metros de la playa. Muy a su pesar dejo a su amada Fenrir debajo de un estrecho techo y entro a la posada seguido por un escéptico Sephiroth que a pensar lograba tapar su femineidad.

Buenas noches — exclamo Cloud para llamar la atención al conserje del lugar.

Buenas noches. — el cual de inmediato clavo su mirada en la bella y escultural mujer detrás de su interlocutor.

Quisiera dos habitaciones simples…

Lo siento solo me quedan dobles o…

Esta bien, una habitación doble por favor. — Respondió con cierto fastidio. y de inmediato, el tipo bajo, un poco más bajo que Strife y tan gordo y repulsivo como Don Corneo, una llave y un libro les acerco.

Bueno, aquí esta la llave señor…

Strife.

Señor Strife, necesito que me firme usted y la señorita…

Ah, si, Valentine, Stieg Valentine. — Y de inmediato Cloud firmo y al terminar, se corrió y la pluma le ofreció a la señorita que esa noche le acompañaba. Sephiroth hizo un garabato junto a la firma de Strife y por fin, el conserje la bendita llave les entrego.

Muchas gracias caballero. Su habitación se encuentra en el primer piso, segunda puerta a la derecha.

Gracias — y sin mas ambos comenzaron a caminar., subieron a las escaleras.

Mientras subían de repente el joven de Nibelhein sintió una mano sobre su hombro y media vuelta se dio.

¿Valentine? ¿Stieg? ¿de donde sacaste esos nombres tan horrendos? Muy enojada el ex general aun con problemas de género le increpo al ex cadete.

Simple: no podía decir que eres Sephiroth- obviamente no me creerían. Además Valentine no es un apellido tan horrible.

de todas formas Strife, ¿de donde lo sacaste?

De un turk que pretendió salvarte el pellejo antes de nacer. Hojo no estuvo muy de acuerdo y lo torturo también. Pago muy caro el precio de querer protegerte. — le respondió reasumiendo su camino hacia la habitación indicada.

Una vez frente a ella, metió la llave en la cerradura y nuevamente fue interrumpido.

¿Stieg? ¿acaso era el nombre de tu mascota? Y en ese momento Cloud abrió la puerta.

Nunca tuve una, éramos muy pobres mi madre y… — pero no pudo seguir hablando pues noto que en su habitación solo había una cama y muy grande.

¡rayos!

— ¡Ni pienses que dormirás conmigo Strife! Y la dama como ráfaga entro a la habitación ignorando a su acompañante.

— Podría reclamarle al tipo pero estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de pelear. —y sin mas, sin dudarlo el chico de delivery, arrojo sobre la cama su bolso y directo al baño se dirigió y una merecida y caliente ducha se dio.

Todos los músculos del amigo de Zack Fair al fin pudieron relajarse, todos menos su corazón pues ahí, del otro lado de esa delgada puerta, estaba su héroe de la niñez, el ex poderoso general de ShinRa, Sephiroth, convertido en mujer.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigo ayudándole si en cualquier momento me arrancara el corazón? Se preguntaba bajo la lluvia caliente aquel que había sido atravesado en su pecho por Masumune años atrás.

En tanto Strife limpiaba su cuerpo, Sephiroth, rebautizada como Stieg Valentine, observaba la gran cama.

— ¿Cómo termine aquí? ¿Por qué me salvo? Nunca entenderé a Strife… a Cloud… — y tomo de entre sus ropas la foto que había hallado en la vieja iglesia donde estaba junto a Angeal y a Génesis — ni entenderé a Zackary que vio en él.

— Zack… te estarás riendo de mi seguramente — menciono con un poco de melancolía y tristeza en su voz — y Génesis, el maldito seguramente comenzaría a recitar alguna de las insoportables partes de Loveless, y Angeal… bueno, amigo, Angeal con su discurso de honor, nos asesinaría a todos, pero le confiaría mi vida sin dudar… y una sonrisa triste en su rostro se formo para el momento en el cual, su mayor enemigo y salvador al mismo tiempo, salía del baño tan solo llevando una toalla alrededor de su cintura dejando así ver, todo su torso bien formado y adornado por varias cicatrices todavía muy visibles.

El rostro de la muchacha de pálido color a un suave rosado cambio en cuanto vio al joven Strife semi desnudo frente a ella cosa que este para nada advirtió.

—Aun hay agua caliente si deseas tomar un baño — el rubio le comento indiferentemente para luego, la joven entrara a toda prisa a la ducha, cerrando bruscamente la puerta detrás de si.

Cloud no le llamo para nada la atención, solo se limito a secar su especial cabellera en tanto que debajo de las gotas de cálida lluvia artificial, Sephiroth, luego de desnudar por completo su cuerpo, pudo notar el cambio total que se había producido en él, bueno, debía reconocer que ahora, él era ella.

Mientras enjabonaba su piel pudo advertir la suavidad de su piel como así también las curvas mas redondeadas de su figura. Pudo comprender que su busto era casi del mismo tamaño que esa bruja de Scarlet, a la cual le hubiera gustado poder golpear por alguna vieja rencilla con ella, pero ahora tenia oras prioridades, ahora tenia otros problemas.

Sus manos continuaron bajando hacia sus caderas, pero no se atrevió a mas, aun no estaba lista, aun no quería aceptar que era mujer. Y con lágrimas en sus ojos se fue resbalando lentamente, y se acurruco, como aquella vez de niño en el laboratorio, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, el guerrero lloro sin que nadie le escuchara.

El tiempo pasaba y a pesar de su mala relación, Cloud comenzó a preocuparse, tanto que dejo todo y hasta la puerta se acerco y con delicadeza la misma golpeo.

—Sephiroth, ¿estas bien? Algo preocupado pregunto.

—esa voz… — Sephiroth, Stieg menciono secándose las lagrimas, ese llamado a la realidad la devolvió.

Y sin contestar, el grifo cerró y en una gran toalla se envolvió. Volvió a ocultar sus sentimientos y sin más, del cuarto de baño emergió.

Strife en cuanto observo a su compañera de habitación se ruborizo, pues había, por un momento, olvidado que estaría junto a una mujer.

Ya vestido con su ropa de dormir, tan solo un pantalón, le ofreció el bolso que había hurtado de la casa de su amiga Tifa. — ¿y eso? — Desconcertada la chica de la cabellera negra pregunto.

—ropa de Tifa.

¿Y para que la quiero?

¿no pensaras dormir así?

— ¿así como?

—desnuda

_ ¿acaso te incomoda? — y haciendo gala de su maldad, Stieg, dejo caer el paño que la cubría dejando ver su voluptuoso cuerpo frente a un muchacho que no logro reaccionar a tiempo

— ¡Sephiroth! Y el rostro del chico de las montañas más rojo que Nanaki se volvió.

Sin muchas palabras la ahora ex general se deslizo dentro de la gran cama y dejando al pobre chico casi paralizado, sentado al borde de la cama. Y sin más una patada recibió, la cual del lecho lo echo.

—ok, tu ganas. Buenas noches Sephiroth.

Y sin más, el pobre hombre tuvo que conformarse con dormir, adolorido en el sillón contiguo.

Pasadas unas horas algo interrumpió el sueño de Stieg, pesadamente abrió sus ojos verdes y con dificultad puedo enfocar en la oscuridad, por segundos, interrumpida por un ligero relámpago a la distancia. Con dificultad se sentó en su lecho y pudo descubrir que era aquello que perturbaba su descanso, era un llanto.

Y ese llanto provenía desde el desgraciado de Strife que la había salvado. Cloud en medio de las lágrimas que derramaba aun dormido, le pedía a su amigo Zack que abriera sus ojos, le pedía, le rogaba que despertara, pero más aun, imploraba que no lo abandonara. Y sin mas recordó la batalla que había tenido tiempo atrás, en el cráter norte, con el cachorro de su amigo Hewley.

Cloud seguía sin despertar y una vez mas llamo a Fair, una vez mas le menciono que Hojo ya no los podría lastimar mas, que se levantara y que se fuera con él, y otra vez, Sephiroth, Stieg, recordó los innumerables y dolorosos experimentos que el científico había realizado en él. Y sin querer, tal vez en su vida, por primera vez sintió algo que hasta el momento desconocía, sintió compasión.

—maldito seas Strife— y sin mas, a este se acerco y entre sus brazos lo tomo y en la cama lo metió.

—si me tocas te mato— a su dormido salvador le amenazo.

Y al fin Siteg, antes conocida como Sephiroth, noto que su mayor dolor de cabeza, ese rubio que la había sumido en la más horrible experiencia de su vida, se había calmado por fin y en un profundo y tranquilo sueño se había sumido.

Horas más tarde, la mañana arribo. El joven de los ojos del color del cielo una vez mas los abrió y con su cuerpo algo adolorido, algo inusual contra su piel noto. Sus brazos, sus piernas están pegadas a algo, a algo suave y cálido. Y sin más sus adormecidos parpados abrió y noto que estaba abrazado a una escultural mujer. Estaba junto a ser mas mortal de Gaia, y que esta, desnuda, había acomodado una de sus finas piernas sobre su cadera. Stieg, Sephiroth, se había pegado casi a él.

—De… desnuda — y la cara del dueño de Fenrir tan roja como la capa de Valentine se volvió y de un salto la cama abandono, cayendo sobre el frio piso de madera, cuyo sonido, a su compañera, despertó.

—Strife…— fue lo único que la dama de largos cabellos se atrevió a decir mientras restregaba sus ojos de jade observando a un asustado joven que temía por su seguridad si ese ser descubría la forma en la cual habían amanecido, en tanto, muy lejos de ellos dos, la joven propietaria del lugar de encuentro de los Turks y Avalanche, ordenaba su ropa, notando que varias prendas, muchas en realidad le faltaban.

—Marlene, Denzel— la joven que había luchado contra Loz con ferocidad llamaba extrañada a sus dos protegidos.

— ¿Si Tifa? —amablemente la niña contesto. Seguida por un aun algo dormido jovencito.

— ¿alguno de ustedes dos estuvo jugando por aquí? ¿Con la lavadora?

—no, ¿Por qué? Con carita de total inocencia la niña contesto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto el jovencito bostezando y tratando de terminar de despertarse.

—que raro…—- menciono la muchacha de Nibleheim mientras metía otra vez una de sus manos en uno de los canastos llenos de ropa, revolviendo la misma.

— ¿Qué sucede Tifa? La hija adoptiva de Barret menciono acercándose a su guardiana.

—Me falta ropa— respondió mientras seguía revisando lo que quedaba de sus prendas.

—a esta le no quedan— el muchachito sin muchas "luces" (1) sugirió y un pellizco por parte de la damita recibió.

—pero si yo cerré todas las puertas, ¿Quién querría llevarse mi ropa? — y ambos niños se miraron pícaramente sin decir una sola palabra.

—El señor de las gafas estuvo aquí— la señorita Wallace agrego.

— ¿Quién?

—El pelado— agrego la nena en forma de distracción.

—y si amigo el pelirrojo, Denzel agrego

—Reno…— y un gruñido casi animal comenzó a nacer de la garganta de Tifa, una chispa, una chispa de maldad ilumino los oscuros ojos de la luchadora y sin pensarlo mas, sus guantes de pelea se calzo—lo asesinare— fue lo único que comento y sin mas, todo lo que estaba haciendo la señorita Lockhard lo abandono y detrás del supuesto ladrón se escurrió.

— ¿crees que golpeara mucho al señor Reno? Le pregunto la chiquilla a su compañero de juegos.

—mejor Reno que Cloud…

— ¿será bonita?

— ¿Quién?

—tonto, la chica que Cloud…

—calla tonta ¿o quieres que esa loca se entere?

—o Yuffie…— y un escalofrió a los dos jovencitos por sus cuerpos se desato.

— nos matara.

Ó Cloud.

—no se si será bonita, solo espero que no sea como la bestia.

— ¿Yuffie?

—Tifa—contesto Denzel y el estomago del crio le recordó que no había desayunado.

—tengo hambre— y sin mas abandono el lugar seguido pos su cómplice femenina sin importarles el bienestar de un turk inocente y aun menos, conociendo con quien en realidad su amado Cloud compartía una nueva travesía.

Sin mucha inteligencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Noticia**

Siento haberme demorado pero me tome muy en serio mis pocos días de vacaciones, pues solo he dormido, leído mucho y cocinado algunas cosas ricas. Espero poner pronto un capitulo nuevo en los próximos dias.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia,

SELKIS


	6. Chapter 6

AVISO

Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar la historia pero estaba sin ideas para hacerlo. Pero por suerte, mis neuronas se están reactivando y pronto estaré subiendo nuevos capítulos.

Gracias por su paciencia,

Selkis


End file.
